


One Kiss

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Scott is affectionate, Theo has a crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: The press of Scott's lips on his cheek changed everything, and he didn't even know.





	1. Chapter 1

The light press of lips on his cheek made Theo freeze, but Scott was already a few steps ahead, breezing on like it was nothing. Theo stared after him, a tight feeling in his chest, his cheek tingling, the faint scent of contentment drifting back towards him. He brought a hand up to his cheek, brushing it, eyes wide with shock. What the hell had just happened?

Trailing after Scott, Theo felt awareness sizzling under his skin. That one kiss, that had changed everything.   


He found himself watching Scott often, observing the way he touched the members of his pack, the way he threw an arm over their shoulders, the way they rough-housed, all laughing as they tried to pin the other down, the way the true alpha just oozed affection and safety like it was natural.   


And to him, it was, but to Theo, it was completely new, and he was completely unable to control his reaction to Scott's touches.

Scott draped himself over the couch, arms wrapped around him and nuzzling the side of his face. "What are you watching?" He asked, his voice low.

Theo's wolf preened at their alpha being so close, but Theo blushed a deep red,  his heart stuttering in his chest. Scott made an enquiring noise, arms tightening. "Um," Theo whispered. "Dunno, just a movie."   


"I'll join you," Scott said. He jumped over the couch, cuddling up next to him and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them. Theo didn't see a single second of the movie, too aware of the man pressed against his side, the warmth slowly seeping into him.   


And no matter how much affection Scott showered him with, he never got used to it, not even when the other members of the pack started to accept his presence and showed him the same affection they all showed each other. Liam grabbing him a headlock, Corey draping an arm over his shoulder, Brett punching his arm, none of it bothered him, but Scott, well, it was getting embarrassing.   


Liam, surprisingly, was the first to notice.   


"Why do you smell like that?" He asked with a frown as they walked out of Scott's house and towards Theo's truck.

God, it must be bad if the baby wolf could smell him. "Like what?" He grumbled, trying to tamp down on his stray emotion.   


Liam studied him over the top of the truck, eyebrows furrowed. "It's hard to pin it down," he said slowly. "It's like happy, but confused."   


Theo didn't answer him, climbing into his truck. Yeah, that about summed it up.

One by one, each member of the pack considered him with a knowing look, eyes twinkling and lips turned up. It was frustrating. He was so used to showing a blank mask. How could they all read him so easily?

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide his feelings for Scott. Instead, they just kept getting stronger, and deeper, until he was so far gone on him that there was no returning, not even for him, who had been to hell and back and somehow survived to tell the story.   


***

"Hey, I'm bored," Liam said, throwing his pillow at Theo. It hit him on the back, and Theo turned and looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him.   


"And I'm studying," he pointed out.   


Liam rolled his eyes. "It's Saturday afternoon, Theo. Study later."

Theo sighed, closing the lid of his laptop and turning around to face him. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go see what Scott's doing," Liam grinned.   


Even the mention of him made Theo brighten up. He coughed into his hand, blushing lightly. "Yeah, sure," he said casually.   


Liam laughed at him as he walked out and into his own room, grabbing a jacket and his keys. When he reappeared in the doorway to Liam's room, the beta was still lying on the bed sniggering. Theo scowled.   


"Shut up," he grumbled. "Let's go."

They drove over to Scott's place, knocking on the door. They could hear someone moving towards the door when Liam's phone rang.   


"Hey guys," Scott said, beaming at them as they opened the door.   


"Hey," Theo whispered, giving him a shy smile.   


Liam, however, turned away, answering his phone. "What's up?"   


Scott glanced between them, and Theo shrugged. "Come on," Scott whispered as Liam started talking on the phone with what sounded like Mason. He followed Scott inside, turning down a drink and flopping onto the couch. Scott sat down next to him, offering him a controller. They played COD while waiting for Liam, shoulders pressed together and trash talking, nudging and trying to put each other off. Theo had almost forgotten that Liam was even there when he walked in almost five minutes later.   


"Sorry guys," he said, hovering at the door. "I've gotta take off. Mason needs my help with something."   


"Anything we can help with?" Scott asked with a frown, pausing the game and looking up at him.   


"No, no, it's all good," Liam smiled. "Theo, can I borrow the truck?"   


Theo blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and chucking them towards him. "How long will you be?"

Liam shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't know. If it ends up being more than an hour or two I'll text you."   


Theo nodded, cheeks flushing.  _ Oh _ . Liam was giving him time alone with Scott. He glanced at Scott, but he seemed oblivious, just giving Liam a cheery wave as he walked out.   


"Wanna keep playing?" Scott asked.   


"Sure," Theo nodded, biting his lip.

They played for almost an hour, with Theo consistently losing. He was far too distracted by Scott, his eyes continuously drifting to him, taking in the dopey smile on his face as he nudged him and crowed his victory. Theo put his controller down on the coffee table with a wry smile. "Alright, I think my ego has taken enough of a bruising for one day," he said. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh.   


Scott turned to look at him, eyes soft as they searched Theo's face. "I was tempted to let you win, but I couldn't actually suck enough," he gently teased.   


Theo rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he said. "Not really my fault that I've never really played before."   


Scott frowned. "Yeah," he sighed, turning away. Theo's heart sunk. He'd made it awkward. _Shit._   


The alpha stood up, stretching his arms up over his head, showing off a thin line of tanned muscular skin, drawing Theo's eye like magnets, holding them there. He could feel Scott looking at him, but it wasn't until the alpha cleared his throat and eased his shirt back down that he managed to tear his eyes away and look up. Scott looked amused.   


"You hungry?" He asked.   


_ Starving _ , Theo thought, licking his lips. "Uh, yeah actually," he said.

"Cool," Scott said. "I'll cook something. What do you feel like?"   


He walked out of the room and Theo stood up, following him into the kitchen. His stomach was flipping at the thought of Scott cooking for him, providing for his mate, his wolf offered helpfully. It affected him deeply, watching Scott move around the room, checking to see what was in the fridge and cupboards.   


"What are the options?" Theo asked, when he finally found his voice again, swallowing past the lump in his throat.   


Scott turned towards him, looking cheerful. "We can do pasta, tacos, or fajitas."   


Theo's stomach rumbled. "God, that all sounds amazing," he sighed. He was slowly becoming used to Jenna's healthy but hearty cooking, but there was something about just loading up on carbs that appealed to him.   


Humming thoughtfully, Scott considered him. "I think I feel like fajitas," he said. "The avocados look like they're overripe, which means they'll be perfect for guacamole."   


"Done," Theo said. "What can I do to help?"   


Scott handed him a chopping board and knife, and soon the two of them were quietly chatting as they prepared the meal together. It was domestic, and Theo felt himself blushing every time Scott glanced up at him,  his heart fluttering every time Scott's arm brushed his or he smiled at him. It was patently unfair. Scott just smelled happy, while he was a complete mess.   


The food was finished and they sat at the bench with all of the food laid out in front of them, picking and choosing their toppings as they made a few fajitas each. Theo could feel Scott watching him as he took his first bite, but then his eyes fluttered closed, a low groan slipping from his lips as the spicy chicken, grilled onion and capsicum and sour cream and guacamole hit his taste buds.

"Fuck that's good," he said after he'd swallowed. He glanced up at Scott, who was still staring at him, his own fajita forgotten, hanging limply in his hands. Theo studied his face with a little frown. "What?" He asked.   


Scott shook his head. "Nothing," he said, though he looked uncertain.   


Theo breathed in Scott's scent, trying to seek out the cause of his strange behaviour.   


_ Happiness. Pride... Arousal. _   


This time, it was his coyote who reacted, not the wolf, arching its back, eyes flashing gold, equal parts invitation and challenge. Scott watched this with a serious gaze, slowly setting down his food and turning to face him entirely. He kept Theo's gaze as he leaned forwards, waiting for any indication that he was uncomfortable.   


The coyote grinned, teasing him, ducking its face away, but Scott followed, standing up and trapping Theo in against the bench, his chest pressed to Theo's back, arms wrapping around him. One snaked up his chest, grabbing his chin and easing it to the side. Theo let him, could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Scott ducked his face in, nosing up his neck and breathing him in. Arousal flared in his belly, white hot, making him tremble.   


This wasn't the same affection that he showed the other members of the pack, this was different. Theo stilled as Scott's lips brushed over his pulse, biting back a moan. "I like seeing you like this," Scott said in a low voice. "In my kitchen, eating the food I made for you, enjoying it."   


"I like it too," Theo admitted, taking a shaky breath before leaning back against his chest, melting into his embrace.

"Do you like  _ me _ ?" Scott asked with a growl that sent blood directly to his groin.   


"Fuck," Theo whimpered. "Yeah, I do. I have for ages now."   


"Ages?" Scott questioned.   


"Everyone else noticed," Theo said, bemused. "Are you telling me that you didn't?"   


Scott hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure," he said. "At some point you started smelling less like pack and more like mine."   


Theo sighed. "Yeah, you kissed me and I was gone."   


Scott laughed. "You were so flustered," he remembered. "It was really cute."   


"I'm not cute," Theo pouted, turning slightly to look at him, but Scott's hand tightened on his chin, holding him still as he scented him again.   


"Yes," Scott growled. "You are." The growl made Theo whine, and then there were fangs brushing his skin. Theo bared his neck further, shuddering as they gripped him, not breaking the skin but just holding him still, demanding his  submission. His wolf rolled, exposing its belly, while his coyote yipped, tongue lolling. All three of them were in agreement. This was exactly where they wanted to be.   


Scott smelled pleased as he released him and stepped back, the cool air making Theo shiver. He turned his head and watched as Scott got back onto his stool, picking up his fajita.   


"Eat your food," Scott said, glancing at him and then down at his food. His cheeks were tinted pink as he took a bite, and Theo smiled. At least Scott was just as affected as he was.

They finished eating and packed up the leftovers for Melissa, cleaning up the kitchen together and then heading back into the lounge room. Scott put on a movie and they cuddled up close, nuzzling and trailing fingers, the blanket pulled up over them, making a safe cocoon for just them.   


Theo's phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, peering at the screen. It was from Liam. 

_ ~Want me to come pick you up?   
_

_ ~Don't you dare. _   


He turned off his phone and snuggled in against Scott's chest, feeling warm and content.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were different after that, but in a good way. Scott made no secret of it, didn't care about who was around when he wrapped his arms around him and scented him. It never failed to leave Theo weak at the knees, leaning back into him and going mushy. Nothing further had happened, not even a kiss. Scott seemed to be waiting for a signal that Theo didn't know how to give, and so they remained like this, with trailing hands and long looks.   


The pack just accepted it. Theo had expected some concerned looks, even a bit of anger, but even Stiles just smiled and looked away. Theo didn't know what to make of that. They all seemed... almost happy for him?   


"No one minds, you know that right?" Liam said to him one day.   


Theo tapped his steering wheel, glancing at Liam and then back out the window. "What do you mean?" He asked.   


But his heart was thundering, he knew what Liam meant.   


"If you get together with Scott," Liam elaborated.   


Theo shrugged. "Maybe," he said nonchalantly.   


"No really," Liam insisted. "You two light up around each other. We just want both of you to be happy."

Theo nodded, feeling touched. Unlike the rest of the pack, Theo knew that Liam was in his corner. They'd saved each other so many times now, and Liam was the one to realise that he was homeless and offer him a place to stay. 

Now, they were like brothers, and Theo couldn't imagine life without the annoying little beta. "Thanks," he whispered.   


But how could he show Scott that he wanted more? That he was ready?

***

After school, he drove over to Scott's house, feeling nervous but excited. He was going to show Scott that he wanted to be with him, in all senses of the word.

Scott let him in with a smile, pulling him in for a hug that Theo returned. Normally, his hands stayed above the waist, but today was different. They slipped lower, grabbing Scott's ass, making the alpha give a surprised moan, leaning back to look down at him, gaze heated. "Well, hello to you too," he murmured. Theo gave him his most charming smile, slipping past him and inside the house.   


He bypassed the lounge room, walking up the stairs instead and glancing at Scott over his shoulder. Scott stood at the foot of the stairs, watching him. "Are you coming?" Theo asked, pretending a confidence he didn't feel, flashing his eyes at him and rising his chin up.   


"What are you doing?" Scott asked.   


Theo played with the zip at the top of his jacket, slowly pulling it down and easing it off. His smile was playful, his eyes glittering in an unspoken challenge. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked in a low voice.

Scott walked up a few steps as Theo pulled his shirt up over his head, discarding that as well. Theo smirked at him, turning his back and walking into Scott's room, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. He heard Scott move to the door, could feel his eyes on his back. He had him exactly where he wanted him.   


All it took was a tilt of his head, baring his neck, and Scott was plastered to his back, fangs digging into his skin with a low, warning growl. Theo didn't hold back his moan, rubbing himself against the alpha, giving another moan as he felt Scott's cock swelling against his ass. "Fuck," he panted, heat firing along every nerve. He felt so good already, and they weren't even naked. Scott's arms went around him, fingers splayed on his chest, holding him close, but also, holding him still.   


He released Theo, giving a quick swipe of his tongue over the indents of his fangs, before slowly stepping back. Theo turned around, searching his face, confused. This was normally the part where he was bent over and stripped and then there was sex, hot and hard and dirty. Why had Scott pulled away?   


"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a small voice, gaze dropping.   


"No," Scott said, stepping closer. He sat down on the bed, pulling Theo down beside him. He leaned into Scott's side, feeling anxious. He didn't understand what was happening at all.

Scott's arm was warm as he draped it around him, pulling Theo in closer against him. "Why did you do that?" He asked quietly.   


Theo looked at him, searching his face. "I want you," he whispered. There was a lump in his throat making it hard to speak. "I want to be with you."   


Scott nodded, reassuring him with a smile. "That makes me so happy, to hear you say that. I want you as well."   


"Then why?" Theo asked. "Why did you pull away?"   


The serious look was back and Theo bit down on his lip, waiting anxiously.   


"Because I don't want to rush this," Scott said eventually. "I want to do this right."   


"Do this right?" Theo asked with a frown. "What exactly does that entail?"   


Scott turned, facing him more fully. "It means I want to date you," he said, reaching a hand up to gently caress his cheek. "I want to go places with you, I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you on the front step. I want to lie in bed thinking about what it was like and hug my pillow and wish it was you. And then when we're ready, I want to trail my lips over every single part of your body and learn what sounds you make when I make you mine."   


Theo shuddered, eyes lidded as he stared back at Scott. A yearning filled him, one that he didn't entirely understand, but it made him feel giddy.   


"I want that too," he said hoarsely. "Fuck, I want it all."   


Scott smiled, looking relieved. His eyes drifted down Theo's chest, taking it in, before reluctantly handing him back his shirt. Theo put it on, cheeks heated, feeling a bit sheepish now. He should have known that Scott would be different.   


"Come on," Scott said, standing up and offering him a hand. "Let's go get some food."   


Theo trailed after him, looking down at their interlocked hands. "Like a date?" He asked.   


Scott smiled at him over his shoulder. "Exactly like a date," he agreed.   


***

Sitting next to Scott in the diner, both of them sipping from their own straw in a giant chocolate milkshake should have been sappy. But it was lovely, and Theo could feel his heart flip-flopping in his chest as he snuck little glances at Scott. More often than not he caught Scott doing the same thing, both of them ducking their heads and smiling. The warmth in Theo's chest grew as Scott shuffled in closer, reaching for his hand. He'd never felt anything like this before, this soft, tender emotion that left him feeling almost high. And he knew exactly what it was too. Could finally understand what everyone had been going on about all this time. It was love, pure and simple.   


After they had eaten their burgers and fries, they walked out of the diner, exchanging soft smiles and long looks. Theo stared at Scott's lips, completely unable to tear his gaze away, longing to feel them against his.   


"Let's go," Scott said hoarsely, tugging him back towards his bike. Theo climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around him, one high around his chest, the other lower... over his stomach. Scott shivered, and Theo smiled against his back. He might want to take things slow, but that didn't mean that Theo was going to make it easy for him.   


"What are you waiting for?" Theo asked hoarsely. He felt Scott swallow and take a shaky breath.   


"Nothing," he whispered. He started the bike, and Theo bit his lip as the bike vibrated underneath him, making him shift forwards instinctively and rub against Scott's ass. Scott revved the bike and Theo mewled at how good it felt, trembling. God, he wasn't going to make it. "Hold  on," Scott said, smirking as he looked at him over his shoulder.   


When they pulled up in front of the Dunbar household ten minutes later, Theo needed help to get off the bike, his legs threatening to buckle beneath his weight.   


"God," Scott said in a low voice, looking him up and down. "That really affected you, didn't it?"   


Theo flashed his eyes at him, gripping his shoulders. "You knew what you were doing," he shot back. "I doubt you needed to rev  _ that _ much."   


Scott smirked, keeping him steady as he walked him towards the front door. They reached it, arousal and excitement swirling in the air around them as Scott leaned in, eyes drifting closed.   


Fireworks, a soft sigh, fingers gripping, tongues meeting gently and stroking, lips searching and exploring, hearts thundering in tandem. And over it all, happiness.   


Theo licked his lips as Scott leaned away, looking up at him, more than a little bit dazed. Scott's lips were red, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. He looked just as wrecked as Theo felt, and he longed to grab him and pull him back into the house and see what else Scott could do with that mouth of his, but... they were taking it slow.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Scott promised. He stepped backwards, still watching him as he moved back towards his bike. Theo pouted, feeling someone had taken away his favourite toy as Scott climbed back onto his bike.   


It wasn't until the sound of Scott's bike could no longer be heard that Theo unlocked the door and went inside.

Theo lay down on his bed, pulling his shirt up over his nose and breathing in the scent that was still clinging to the fabric. He stayed like that as he unbuttoned his jeans and took his aching erection in hand, pumping it and imagining all of the things that Scott would do to him, that maybe, he might do to Scott. He came after a minute, biting down on his shirt and swallowing down Scott's name.   


Wiping his hand on a nearby towel, he cuddled into his mattress and fell asleep almost instantly, a soft smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After two weeks, they had been on several more dates, each of them sweet and memorable in their own way, and each of them leaving Theo more and more desperate. He was sick of Scott dropping him at his door, sick of watching him walk away, sick of lying in his bed alone with only his own hand for company. He had needs and Scott was tormenting him on purpose, he was sure of it. The kisses were getting longer, deeper, more passionate. Scott's hands were getting bolder, sliding up and under his shirt. He felt like a tightly wound wire, ready to snap at any moment.

They're making out on Scott's couch when the alpha starts to reluctantly pull away, and Theo lets his head hit the back of the couch with a sigh. He slowly gets to his feet, walking towards the door.   


"Where are you going?" Scott asked.   


He paused at the door, looking down at his hands, examining the claws. His coyote wasn't happy about being left high and dry again. Coyotes were monogamous. As were wolves, who also generally mated for life. And every moment without Scott's mark on his neck was starting to feel like a rejection.The affection just wasn't enough anymore, and when Theo turned back to face Scott, it was with a troubled expression.   


Scott frowned, getting to his feet and approaching him warily. "Theo?"   


"Is this-" Theo broke off, gritting his teeth. There was an ache in his chest, a growing emptiness that left him feeling terrified. Why did he feel like Scott was slipping from his hands, even as he stood right in front of him? "Is this really what you want?"   


"What do you mean?" Scott asked carefully, picking up his hands and smoothing a thumb over the back of his hand. The touch soothed Theo slightly, and he sighed, shoulders slumping.   


"I mean me," he said in a small voice, "us."   


"Of course I do," Scott said firmly. "Theo, I care about you a great deal."   


Theo's heart sank in his chest. It hurt more than if Tara had ripped it out. "Is that all?" He whispered, lower lip trembling, tears welling in his eyes.   


Scott stepped even closer, dropping his hands to cup his cheeks, brushing away the tears clinging to his lashes. "Theo," he said quietly, looking anguished. "What is it? Why do you smell so sad? Tell me so I can fix it, please."   


Theo sniffled, closing his eyes, the scent of his alpha only filling him with longing. He wanted to bury his face in his neck and breathe him in, but he didn't feel like he was allowed to.   


"Please let me go," he whispered, biting into his lip hard to try and hold back the tears that threatened to choke him. "If you can't love me, god Scott, just let me go."   


He was pulled into a crushing hug immediately, one hand buried in his hair while the other went around his waist. "No, no," Scott whispered, stroking his hair. "Oh baby boy, no. Of course I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."   


The scent of alpha and home enveloped him, and Theo drank it in, clinging to the back of Scott's shirt, eyes clenched shut. "Say it again," he said, voice muffled.   


Scott leaned back slightly, tipping his chin up, rubbing his thumb over Theo's lower lip. "I love you," he said gently. "Theo, I love you. I love you."

Theo shivered, studying his face, ears keen for any skip to Scott's heartbeat, but it remained steady. He nodded slowly, taking a shaky breath, and loosened his hold on Scott's shirt, letting his hands drop to his sides. He didn't know what to do now. Should he say it back? Should he leave? He chewed on his lip anxiously, gaze dropping.   


Scott took his hand. "Stay? Please?" He asked.   


He nodded, letting Scott pull him back towards the couch, laying down with his head in Scott's lap as they watched a movie, drowsing at the feeling of the alpha's hands gently massaging his scalp in soothing patterns. Theo was warm, and a little numb and overwrought from crying, and less than halfway through the movie he fell asleep.   


***

Theo woke to arms sliding under his back and legs. "Are you picking me up?" He mumbled sleepily, eyes blinking open and peering up at Scott.   


He felt Scott laugh, and reached up with one hand to trace his smile. "Yeah," Scott said, his voice fond as he kissed Theo's fingers. "I'm taking you to bed, is that okay?"   


Suddenly Theo was a lot more awake. "Is that so?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. "By all means, my alpha, to bed."   


Scott's gaze was heated as he looked down at him, carrying him effortlessly up the stairs and into his room, gently placing him down on his bed. Theo didn't release him, keeping him hovering in place over him.   


Theo was serious as he looked up at him, stroking the back of his neck with the pads of his fingers. "I don't want you to pull away anymore," he said quietly.   


"Then I won't," Scott whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing him ardently. Theo sighed his name, returning his kiss with equal passion, hands sliding down to Scott's ass and pulling him on top of him, arching his back up and bringing their clothed erections into contact. Scott moaned, burying his face in Theo's neck,   


"Please," Theo begged. "Scott, please."   


Scott was trembling as he pushed himself up onto his arms. "Let me show you," he whispered, looking at him earnestly, "how much you mean to me. Can I touch you?"   


"Yes," Theo hissed, rolling his hips. "Touch me."   


Scott sat up, one leg on either side of Theo's legs, pulling his own shirt over his head and discarding it, before tugging at the bottom of Theo's and helping him do the same. And then he was pressing Theo back down, lips on his neck, licking over his pulse, nipping up his jaw before swallowing down his needy moans with his mouth.   


Theo slid his fingers into the belt loops of Scott's jeans, pulling him flush against him and grinding up, throwing his head back with a moan as the delicious friction sent a wave of pleasure through him, electric and sweet. "Fuck," he panted.   


His hands were grabbed by Scott and brought up above his head, pinned in place by the alpha's superior strength. Theo tested his hold, thrusting his hips and twisting, but Scott didn't give him an inch. He fell back with a groan, pouting up at Scott.   


"I told you," Scott said, eyes twinkling. "I want to touch you and show you how much you mean to me, Theo. Nothing about this is going to be quick."   


Theo felt his cock twitch in his jeans, his breathing harsh and his heart racing. But slowly, Scott brought him back down, fingers tracing down the bulging muscles of his arms, caressing him with a care that left Theo feeling wide open and vulnerable. Every soft brush of Scott's fingers broke something inside of his chest and healed it, taking him apart and putting him back together like he was a puzzle that had been jammed together and was gently being rearranged. It felt momentous, life changing, something shifting just slightly to the left.

Overwhelmed, Theo leaned up for a kiss, and Scott indulged him, his lips tender, fingers sliding down his chest to grip his waist. Theo had never considered how sensitive his body was before, but Scott's touch was bringing it to life in a way that he hadn't experienced before. It left him needy and wanting, the fire in his belly simmering, stoking higher bit by bit. It flared as Scott kissed his neck again, sucking against his pulse and then kissing down, lips closing around the hard bud of a nipple, laving it and circling it. Theo brought his hands down, gripping Scott's hair and holding him there, gasping with every tug of Scott's teeth over his nipple.   


He knew he was leaking in his pants, could feel exactly how hard he was, but it was nothing compared to how loved he felt, how special. The pleasure was physical and mental, and Theo could feel the rest of the world slipping away, narrowing down to Scott's lips and tongue and hands and those deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes.   


"More," he begged, and Scott obliged, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. It was like there was live wire connecting his nipple to his cock, pleasure shooting straight down and leaving him hard and wanting. 

"Fuck, Scott, that feels so good."   


"Yeah?" Scott asked breathlessly, looking up at him, nipping at his pec. "You like my mouth on you baby boy?"

"Yes," Theo whined. "Please don't stop."

Scott kissed down his stomach, pausing to look up at him. "You look so beautiful like this," he whispered huskily.   


Theo could feel moonlight on his skin, filtering in from the open blinds, and he arched his back, eyes dark as they stared down at Scott. The moon was almost full, a tangible sizzling heat on his skin that woke something primal in him. His eyes flashed gold. "Scott," he growled. "I need you."

"There you go again," Scott smiled, pressing a kiss just under his belly button, "trying to rush this. You're a masterpiece, Theo. Let me appreciate you."   


Despite his words, his fingers were deftly unbuttoning Theo's jeans, and Theo lifted his hips so that Scott could pull them down. Scott's gaze dropped to take in the tanned skin he was uncovering, and Theo shivered a little at the open, naked want in his eyes. Scott really did look at him like he was art, and it made Theo swoon a little bit. He felt precious, important, valued, because Scott's fingers trailing down his thighs told him he was, and it was a feeling that Theo was completely unfamiliar with. It was addictive, though. He could get far too used to it.   


His pants were thrown to the side, and then Scott was kneeling down at his feet, rubbing absent circles into his ankles as he stared down at Theo, taking in the bulge that tented the front of his briefs, the tip leaking clean through the fabric. The heady scent of it was slowly filling the room, and Theo saw Scott take a deep breath, eyes flaring red for a second as it hit him.   


"You smell so good," Scott rumbled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his calf. "Do you taste as good as you smell?"   


Theo smiled at him. "Why don't you come up here and find out?"

Every kiss moved a little higher up his leg, and by the time Scott reached his inner thigh he was trembling. Scott's lips on his just set him on fire, and the light nip of his fangs on sensitive skin make him writhe. The urge to bury his hands in Scott's hair and bring him where he needs him was almost overwhelming, but so far every time Theo had tried something like that, Scott had slowed down even more. At this rate, Theo would be grey and old before Scott even touched his cock. And fuck, he really needed him to. He was so hard it was painful.   


Scott pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking up his body. "You're being so good right now," he praised. "Waiting so patiently for me."   


Theo whined, surprised by the needy sounds coming from his own mouth, but Scott seemed to appreciate them, his eyes darkening. "Please," he whispered, heart thundering in his chest, fingers shaking hard as he clenched them into fists at his sides. "Scott."   


"I love the way you say my name," Scott said in a low voice, leaning down and hovering over his cock. "How will you sound when I have you in my mouth, I wonder?"   


"Scott," Theo pleaded again, voice cracking as his need grew. "Scott, Scott."   


The alpha gave a pleased rumble and leaned down that little bit further, rubbing one cheek and then the other over Theo's clothed cock. He jumped, startled by the friction, a fresh wave of come leaking from his tip. It glistened on Scott's face as he pulled away again, and Theo stared at him, entranced.   


"Mmm, now I smell like you," Scott said, eyes completely red now. Theo turned his head instinctively, baring his throat and Scott took the invitation, surging up to nuzzle into the hollow of his throat. All Theo could smell was arousal and come, and he wrapped his arms around Scott, holding him close, hands splayed on his back.

The soft kisses against his neck made him sigh. He felt so safe like this, with Scott caging him in with his body, licking over his pulse and whispering his name. And when he kissed back up his jaw and returned to his mouth, the simmering passion between them flared bright, Theo moaning as Scott bit at his lip, capturing between his teeth and slowly releasing it. He licked his lips, feeling how bruised they already were from kissing, how sensitive. It wasn't enough though. He never wanted to stop kissing Scott.   


"Theo," Scott murmured against his lips. He made an enquiring noise, still kissing him, licking over his tongue. He pouted as Scott leaned back slightly, just far enough that Theo couldn't reach his lips.   


"Yes?" He asked, falling back against the pillow.   


Scott caressed his cheek, thumb rubbing over his lower lip. "Do you want to do this?" Scott asked, looking serious. "Have sex, I mean? Because we don't have to."   


Theo felt his heart quiver in his chest. God, he'd never been asked that before, and for some reason it affected him deeply. His hands were gentle as they moved up Scott's back, sliding briefly into his hair and then around, cupping both of his cheeks. Scott leaned into his touch, eyelids fluttering. Theo guided him down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Yes," he said quietly, "I want to have sex with you, Scott."

The blush on Scott's cheeks was almost as adorable as the dopey grin that spread across his face. He kissed Theo, both of them grinning too widely to kiss properly, but it was better, somehow.   


When Scott pulled away again, Theo followed him, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling it. Both his coyote and his wolf were feeling playful and affectionate. He dipped his hands down and into Scott's pants, gripping his ass and squeezing it, eliciting a loud moan from Scott.

A brush of his finger over Scott's hole had him gasping Theo's name, fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully hard.

"God, I want you to fuck me so much," Scott groaned when Theo did it again.

Theo froze, staring at him in shock. "You want me to..." He trailed off. He'd never topped before, never even been given the option. He didn't dare let himself hope. Surely an alpha wouldn't let themselves be so vulnerable?

"Yes," Scott hissed, hips bucking, grinding down on Theo's cock. "Fuck me." He didn't seem to realise what he was saying, and Theo removed his hands slowly. Scott blinked, the haze slowly disappearing from his eyes as he studied Theo's face. "Wait, is something wrong?"

"You're an alpha," Theo pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Scott asked, looking confused.

"Alphas don't bottom," Theo said.

Scott just rolled his eyes. "Says who?"

"I don't know, everyone," Theo shrugged.

"I'm not an alpha in the bedroom," Scott said firmly. "Here, I'm just Scott, and you're just Theo."

Theo studied him, eyes flashing gold, baring his neck. Scott couldn't help but follow the line of his throat with his eyes, red bleeding into them, fangs biting into his lip. He trembled but remained where he was.   


"You're an alpha everywhere," Theo said huskily, "and that's fine, Scott. I want you to claim me, and pin me down, and fuck me hard."   


"I want that too," Scott said, looking bemused, "but I also want to be soft with you, and hold you in my arms, and I really want-" He reached down, gripping Theo's cock through his briefs, "-this inside of me."   


"You're a really weird alpha," Theo observed, shaking his head slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.   


"Maybe," Scott admitted, "but I'm the only alpha you've got."   


"The only one I want," Theo said, his voice low, hands moving back down to his ass, gripping him through his pants this time. "Are you sure, Scott?"

"Very," Scott informed him, stroking his cock and licking his lips. Theo flipped them over, so that he was the one looming over Scott, the one with his lips pressed to the alpha's neck.   


"Is this okay?" He asked.   


Scott tilted his head, baring his throat in surrender, and it was all the answer Theo needed. He bit at his pulse, tasting him, feeling how steady Scott's heartbeat was with the flat of his tongue. Scott gripped his hair, moaning his approval, hips bucking up and seeking friction. Theo winced as the button of Scott's pants scraped over his cock.   


"Time for these to come off," he growled, hands moving to the button in question and undoing it, pulling down the zipper. Scott lifted his hips, letting Theo peel them off and discard them.   


Theo moved his lips and hands over Scott's body, but where Scott had been tender, he was hungry. He sucked bruises into his skin that faded almost immediately, nipping at any sensitive spots he found, laving them with his tongue, until Scott was moaning his name, begging for more. It was balm to his soul, hearing how desperate Scott was for him, and he relished in it. He was the one making Scott feel so good. His hands weren't just for destruction, not anymore. He wasn't a weapon, he was just a man.

Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, and he eased down Scott's briefs, revealing his long, thick cock to his gaze. He admired it, exploring it with the pads of his fingers, gripping it in his fist. Glancing up at Scott, he found a pair of red eyes watching him, fangs sinking into his hand as he tried to hold back his moans. Theo held his gaze as he leaned down, tongue reaching out and sliding around his slit, gathering the drops of come that were beaded there, groaning at the taste. Scott whimpered around his hand, and Theo smirked up at him, sucking the thick, bulbous head into his mouth, sucking lightly.   


Scott couldn't contain himself anymore, throwing his head back and giving a loud moan, hips bucking up and into Theo's mouth, sending it deeper. Theo let him, fingers digging into his ass to pull him even closer, guiding him deeper down Theo's throat. He fought down every inch, until his nose was pressed into Scott's pubes and he felt full, eyes watering. Scott looked back down at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping open.   


"Fuck, you look so good," he groaned, reaching down and rubbing against Theo's neck, feeling his cock there. "Fuck, Theo."   


Slowly, Theo pulled back off, holding Scott's cock still as he took a deep breath, before diving back down. Scott started to thrust to meet him, and soon he was all but fucking his face, one hand on his throat and the other in his hair, moaning wildly. Theo watched him, watched as he started falling apart, watched as his chest heaved and arms shook. He could feel Scott trembling, could smell how close he was. The next time Scott thrust in, Theo resisted the tug on his hair to pull him off, instead sucking hard and moaning, the vibrations making Scott buck in deeper, crying out his name. Theo moaned louder, and Scott was gone, every muscle straining up as he emptied himself down Theo's throat.   


Theo pulled back slowly, his throat aching at the rough treatment, basking in the way Scott went limp, panting for breath and looking down at him through lidded eyes.   


"You're incredible," Scott murmured.   


Theo ducked his head, hiding his blush. Why did Scott's words affect him so much? He'd just had his cock in his mouth, he shouldn't be so flustered.   


"So are you," he whispered, kissing his way up Scott's body. Scott reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss that was languid and sweet, just the barest brush of lips.

Scott pushed him up and Theo sat up, watching as he leaned to the side of the bed, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He put it into Theo's hands with a wink. "How do you want me?" He asked huskily.   


"Like this," Theo said, swallowing down his nerves. "I want to see your face."

He helped stuff a pillow under Scott's ass, glancing up at him as uncapped the lube and dribbled some onto his fingers. Scott just smiled at him, expression fond. Theo smiled back, guiding his legs a bit further apart and bringing the pad of his finger to his hole, gently swirling around it. Scott sighed, his cock twitching with interest on his belly, starting to swell again. Theo watched it thicken as he pressed his finger inside.   


Theo moved his finger in and out, slow and gentle. Suddenly, he wasn't in such a hurry any more. He wanted to savour this, wanted to watch that adorable little frown on Scott's face as he prepared him, the way he bit his lip every time Theo's finger caught on his rim, the way his eyes kept going glassy as he thrust his fingers inside, like he couldn't quite focus on the real world. It was exhilarating and beautiful and touching, and Theo memorised everything, committing it to memory in case this was the only time he'd ever get to do this.   


"Please," Scott whispered hoarsely, bucking his hips. "Theo, now."   


"Now who's the one rushing things?" Theo murmured, sliding in a third finger. But he knew how Scott felt, could feel the need sizzling through his bloodstream, down every nerve ending, every single atom of his body crying out for Scott.   


He lined himself up at Scott's entrance, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a deep, shaky breath. Opening them, he found Scott looking up at him, eyes shining with emotion. Scott reached for him, pulling him closer, and Theo gently pressed in as he leaned down to kiss him, first on the lips, and then each cheek, and then his eyes, finally resting with his lips on Scott's forehead. His cock was completely encased in Scott's hot, tight sheath, and he could feel Scott clenching and unclenching around him, getting used to his girth.   


Scott tilted his head up, kissing his neck, and Theo leaned into it, eyes drifting closed.   


"Move," Scott whispered.

And so he did, pulling out and then back in, moaning at how good it felt, how right, how natural, to bury himself in Scott's heat again and again, to search for his lips and kiss him, to be one with him. "Fuck, Scott," he breathed. How could he even put this into words?   


Scott panted against his lips and spread his legs wider, moving his hands down to grip Theo's ass and pull him into him faster and harder, groaning his name. They moved as one, sweat slicking their skin, the air filled with the scent of sex and a dizzying array of emotions. But over it all, one stood out the most. Love. Theo needed to say it.   


He thrust inside hard and stayed there, grinding into Scott, his hands moving to cup his cheeks, kissing him hard. Scott moaned loudly, and Theo smiled against his lips. "God, I love you," he whispered.   
Scott's eyes widened, fingers digging into his ass even harder. "What did you just say?" He choked.   


Theo grinned. He felt light, free. "I love you," he confirmed.   


Tears spilled from Scott's eyes. "I love you," he groaned, and they were kissing again, moving in tandem, hands gripping and pulling, the pleasure building.   


Theo pulled out suddenly, panting. He'd been so close, but this wasn't what he needed right now. "Scott," he said urgently. "I need you to fuck me, I need you to claim me, please?"   


"Of course," Scott said, sitting up, pulling him back in for a kiss, both of them kneeling and clutching at each other.   


Scott picked up the lube, and Theo turned, getting down on all fours, looking back at Scott over his shoulder. "Like this," Theo said in a low voice.   


The alpha nodded, squeezing lube onto his finger and wasting no time in slipping it inside. Theo arched his back with a cry, head dropping low. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted.   


"More," he demanded, pressing back against Scott's finger impatiently.   


The finger withdrew, soon replaced with two, and Theo moaned his approval. "Is that good?" Scott asked hoarsely.   


"Amazing," Theo whispered. "Keep going."   


Scott twisted and turned his fingers inside, scissoring them, finding little resistance. Theo had been fingering himself open nearly every night, thinking about Scott filling him up. It wouldn't take long.   


The third finger made him keen, arms starting to wobble. It felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.   


"Please," he groaned. "Scott, fuck me."   


He pulled his fingers out, and moments later they were replaced by his cock slowly sinking inside of him. "Oh god," Scott moaned.

His cock felt like it was made just for him, filling him perfectly, and Theo bit his lip, waiting for Scott to start moving. His forehead was pressed to the centre of Theo's back, his breathing ragged against his spine, and he let out a whine as Theo clenched around him.   


"Fuck, you're so tight," Scott panted. "So perfect for me."   


He kissed up Theo's spine, making him shudder, and then his lips were back at his favourite spot, licking over his racing pulse. Slowly, he pulled out and then back in, the pace slow and soft a contrast to the urgency of his lips on Theo's skin. Theo bared his throat, a needy whine slipping from his lips.   


Suddenly, there was a hand on the centre of his back pushing him down into the mattress, fangs sinking into his neck as Scott began fucking him in earnest, the sounds of flesh striking flesh mixing with their intermingled moans of pleasure filling the room.   


Theo gripped the mattress, claws threatening to pierce it as he tried to find something to hold onto. Scott's fangs in his neck held him still but he wanted to buck and writhe, to urge him to go faster. Instead, all he could do was moan Scott's name again and again, the pleasure in his belly igniting into molten lava, his limbs becoming heavy, trembling with every hard thrust.   


He should feel threatened, pinned to the mattress like this, unable to move, but instead he just felt safe. This was Scott, his alpha, taking care of him, claiming him as his own, making him his in every sense of the word. The mark on his neck would never completely fade, letting everyone know exactly who he belonged to. It was this thought that sent him crashing over the edge, his orgasm surprising him with its suddenness and intensity.   


Scott growled his approval as his cock spurted onto the mattress below him, the room filled with the scent. He sat up, pulling Theo with him, one hand around his chest while the other gripped his waist, still bucking his hips up into him, still with his teeth buried in Theo's neck, hips stuttering as he chased his own orgasm. Theo reached for both of his hands, intertwining their fingers, writhing with him, glancing down to watch his spent cock flop against his stomach with every thrust, white droplets sliding down his skin and joining the pool down in between his legs.

The alpha came with a guttural moan, and Theo could feel his come filling him up. It felt right, and he sighed, leaning back against Scott's chest fully as Scott's cock twitched inside of him with every spurt. Slowly, they both caught their breath, Scott gently pulling out his fangs and licking over the mark, pressing a soft kiss to it. Theo could feel the bond flare to life beneath Scott's lips, could feel his love, his satisfaction, his happiness, and he sent it all back.   


"You're amazing," Scott sighed, nuzzling him. "I love you, Theo."   


Theo turned his head, seeking Scott's lips. "I love you too," he whispered.   


Scott eased out of him, and they both moved off the bed, smiling as they examined the soiled sheets. They stripped the bed, dumping them in a pile, while Scott threw Theo a towel. They showered only long enough to get clean and then dried off, making the bed with fresh sheets before climbing into it.   


Theo cuddled into Scott's chest, murmuring his approval as Scott wrapped one arm around him while the other moved to his hair, carding through it. He drowsed like that, smiling as he remembered that first kiss, turning his head up to press one to Scott's cheek. Scott smiled down at him, kissing the tip of his nose.   


He could feel his mark throbbing against his neck, as well as Scott's sleepy contentment. And it felt like the beginning of something truly wonderful.


End file.
